


Слишком сильно

by timid_owl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (very poorly), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing with Emotions, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Past Diego/Lila, Past Klaus/Dave - Freeform, у них все будет хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Вопреки расхожему мнению, любить кого-то слишком сильно — решение не всегда лучшее, и как правило не самое практичное.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 12





	Слишком сильно

_You've tried before to leave me_

_But you haven't got the nerve_

_To walk out and make me lonely_

_Which is all that I deserve_

_You'll never leave me and you know it's true_

_'Cause you like me too much and I like you_

_I really do_

_« You like me too much », The Beatles_

Диего честно ждёт, когда станет легче. Все говорят ему: «Время лечит», все говорят: «Не вешай нос» и «Будут и другие», и Диего не то, чтобы верит им, но, по правде говоря, очень ценит сам жест. Диего ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт, и если попытка не пытка, то Диего вообще не уверен, что именно может ей быть. Такими темпами лучше сразу выпить цианида или предложить Пятому научить бриться — по крайне мере это будет быстрая смерть. Диего не уверен на счёт безболезненности, но сложно представить, что будет хуже, чем сейчас.

Диего решает, что пора сделать хоть что-то, когда во сне Лайла берет его за руку и гладит по снова стриженным волосам, и поёт о том, что у него не хватит духу ее отпустить, сколько бы он не пытался, и на утро в голове так пусто, что Диего пару часов не может вспомнить как и зачем ему вставать с кровати.

Как человек рациональный, Диего решает обратиться за помощью к экспертам. Диего говорит: как ты это делаешь? И Клаус говорит: ну, основа всего, конечно, хороший джин, тот что завалялся у Реджи в баре, например, весьма неплох… И Диего говорит:

— Клаус!

— Диего? — по выверенно-отсутвующему выражению лица Клауса как обычно сложно сказать, смеётся ли он над Диего или просто пытается не вывалиться из общепринятой реальности в какую-нибудь более колоритную. Диего вздыхает, и трёт переносицу, и думает, что ещё не поздно выбрать цианид, и говорит:

— Тот парень из В-вьетнама… Вы же, эээ… Ты, ну… — Диего прикрывает глаза и мысленно даёт себе оплеуху, — Ты же как-то с этим живёшь?

Диего смотрит на Клауса и понимает, что открывать глаза было ошибкой. Возможно, открывать рот тоже было ошибкой, но Диего малодушно не хочет вдаваться в детали. Пару секунд Клаус смотрит стеклянными глазами в никуда у Диего за плечом — Диего всё готов отдать, лишь бы никогда-никогда не узнать, что именно он там видит. У Клауса едва заметно дрожат губы и крылья носа, и Диего уверен, что сейчас он заплачет, некрасиво, навзрыд, будет трястись, всхлипывать и размазывать сопли, прямо как сам Диего пару дней назад, пока никого не было дома, и тогда Диего заревёт следом, и, чёрт, не стоило ему все это начинать, надо ж было додуматься, браво, Диего, ты полный идиот, и Клаус неожиданно чётко говорит:

— Из меня прямо скажем, так себе советчик, Ди, — голос Клауса не то чтобы дрожит, просто то и дело взлетает в самых неожиданных местах, словно Клаус исполняет одному ему известную песню, — Спроси лучше у Уилла, у него, знаешь, об этом много, ещё и в стихах. А потом Клаус говорит:

— К тому же, твоя барышня вполне себе жива, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, а еще она может скакать во времени, как кузнечик в весенней травке, и вообще души в тебе не чает, так что, как по мне, Диего, на этом празднике жизни только ты и выцепил себе устрицу, поэтому _bon appétit_. И еще Клаус говорит:

— Я понятия не имею, как с этим жить, ради всего святого, Диего, ты посмотри на меня.

И Диего послушно смотрит, и Клаус выглядит таким потерянным и уязвимым, и бесконечно уставшим, что Диего вдруг думает, что это не Пятый, это Клаус старше их всех вместе взятых, и что это очередная бредовая, абсурдная несправедливость в их абсурдной бредовой жизни. Диего вздыхает снова и говорит: собирайся, и Клаус глупо моргает и говорит: пардон? И Диего оборачивается через плечо и говорит: на твоём месте я бы не оставлял мне времени передумать, давай, Клаус, правая нога, левая нога, живей. И Клаус светится — _светится_ — словно чертов Альдебаран, и говорит: о капитан, мой капитан, и Диего закатывает глаза.

Потом Диего тащит его в город, и они бродят по улицам и пьют молочный коктейль, и Клаус несносно хлюпает трубочкой и жмурится от удовольствия, словно бродячий кот, которого внезапно погладил прохожий, вместо того, чтобы дать пинка. Потом они заворачивают в старый, обветшалый кинотеатр, и смотрят дерьмовый бессмысленный фильм, и едят пересоленный попкорн и слушают, как трещит пленка. Потом Клаус добавляет в уравнение фляжку неплохого коньяка и говорит: этот бокал - за тебя, малыш, и Диего некрасиво фыркает, а по возвращении они вскрывают очередной ящик в столе Реджи и находят там отличный бренди, и Диего не помнит, когда последний раз так отлично проводил вечер.

Потом они сидят в полутьме пыльного коридора, привалившись к стене, и Диего рассказывает, как в семнадцать, уже уйдя из дома, он заболел и провалялся с жаром почти неделю, и хотел к маме и чувствовал себя, как последнее дерьмо. И Клаус рассказывает, что скучал по всем ним, и что даже не успел попрощаться, что он хотел все исправить, честно, но получилось как всегда, и в общем-то Клаус не знает, на что он надеялся, как будто он в состоянии исправить хоть что-то. Как будто он смог спасти хоть кого-нибудь, вот, например, Бена тоже не смог, я даже не могу их увидеть теперь, Ди, какая чушь, какое вселенских масштабов наебалово, что толку от связи с мертвецами, если у всех, кого я люблю на той стороне, кажется, не ловит сеть.

И Диего, в общем-то, понятия не имеет, как это происходит: просто в одну секунду Клаус кажется ему самым близким созданием во всем мире, а в другую он ловит его взгляд, как ловят испуганного птенца — бережно и сильно, не позволяя вырваться из ладоней, — и внезапно оказывается, что у него потрясающе красивые, полные звезд глаза, а потом оказывается, что у него мягкие волосы, и тёплое дыхание, и солёные губы, и последний раз, когда Диего брал подобный курс, дело обернулось катастрофой, но, черт, ему так больно, и нежно, и пусто, и тепло, и жалко и себя, и Клауса. И Клаус так отчаянно цепляется за его плечи, и пахнет попкорном и старым кинотеатром, и плохими стихами, и Клаус говорит: я скучал, Ди, я так скучал, и голос его звучит, как свежее яркое осеннее утро, и эти тихие стоны прямо в губы – это, прямо скажем, уже слишком, никто бы не выдержал, а Диего, в конце концов, просто человек.

И наутро, когда, открывая глаза, Диего натыкается на непривычно задумчивый, и ещё более непривычно осознанный взгляд, он чувствует страх, и стыд, и лёгкое возбуждение, с каждой секундой становящееся все менее легким, потому что Клаус очень серьёзен, очень похож на чертового эльфийского принца, и очень раздет. Подумав, Диего справедливо решает почувствовать ещё немного стыда. Но совсем не чувствует сожаления.

И Клаус говорит:

— Не думаю, что я однажды смогу полюбить кого-нибудь так же, как его, Ди, только не снова.

И Диего говорит:

— Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь смогу её за-забыть.

— Окей, — кивает Клаус, прикрывая глаза, и явно никуда не собираясь.

— Окей, — соглашается Диего, и притягивает его ближе, чувствуя, как чужое тепло разливается в груди.


End file.
